The invention relates to an extraction apparatus with a filter and a grease collection channel.
Such an extraction apparatus serves to clean air exiting from a pot or pan for example during a cooking operation. In this process it is also possible in particular to collect grease from the air. The grease flows down the filter and collects in a stationary grease collection channel, into which the filter is also inserted. The grease collection channel can be cleaned after the filter has been removed. If a larger quantity of grease collects in the grease collection channel, the bottom of the filter standing therein can be soiled. Cleaning is then very time-consuming.